No sonrías que me enamoro
by You make me so happy
Summary: Quería volver a estar con él. A su lado, que la cuidara y le diera cariño. Que le besara las mejillas cuando estuviera mal y la boca cuando se lo pidiera. Que él sonriera cada mañana y le alegrara el día. Que le dijera esos 'buenos días, mi princesa' cada mañana. Quería todo de él. ¿Por qué su padre fue capaz de ello?


No sonrías que me enamoro.

**Solo una cosita antes de empezar, este one-shot es sobre vuestra pareja de Vocaloid favorita, es decir, que os podéis imaginar que va sobre MeikoxKaito, MikuxLen, LenxRin... :3 ¡Disfruten!**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

Una hermosa joven lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama. No podía creerse lo que habían echo con su amado. No le entraba en la cabeza lo que su padre había sido capaz de hacer con tal de que no se vieran. Matarlo. Sí, acabar con su vida para siempre. Aún a sí, sabiendo que su hija no le volvería a ver, y que ese idiota no podría alejarla de él, no tuvo en cuenta que al matar a ese joven, mató el corazón de su hija. Corazón que murió al enterarse de la noticia. Su verdadero y único amor, no estaba a su lado. Se había ido, para siempre.

Gritó de rabia al recordar todo. Todos los besos, acaricias, roces, citas con él. Todos aquellos preciosos momento que jamás logrará repetir con otro hombre. Ni hoy ni nunca.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- Una voz dulce y femenina apareció tras la puerta. Intentaba a abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Vete, déjame en paz!- Gritó cerrando los ojos y retirando con su mano las lágrimas que se deslizaban con libertad por sus mejillas.

-Solo quiero saber si...

-¡Que me dejes, joder!- Volvió a gritar tapándose los oídos tras escuchar como su madre intentaba dialogar con ella. Cuando comprobó que su madre había abandonado el lugar, retiró sus manos de sus conductos auditivos y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Nunca perdonaría a su padre. Nunca. Había echado de su vida a la persona que más había amado. La persona con quien había compartido sus secretos, besos, tonterías... ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

Escuchó como la ventana de su habitación se abrió de culpe. Observó con detenimiento y miedo la ventana. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó al mirador, observando una pequeña hoja pegada en ella. La retiró con cuidado y leyó lo que traía escrito: _Ey, me he ido a por más galletas tuyas, niña. Te quiero. Ah, y no sonrías que me enamor__o__. _Sonrió con dulzura y tristeza al recordar como surjió aquella hoja.

_-¡Ey! ¡Era la última galleta que tenía!- Aquella muchacha infló sus mejillas al ver como su novio se tragaba la galleta que había dejado segundos atrás en la mesa. El chico sonrió. _

_-Oh, venga, no te pondrás a sí por una galleta. Que no eres una niña- Dijo observando a al menor como ponía pucheros. Besó su frente removiendo el cabello de la joven. Como la amaba. _

_-¡Pero era la última! ¡Y encima mi favorita!- Destacó el ''mi'' mientras comprobaba en la caja si había más de aquellas deliciosas galletas e ignorando el dulce gesto de su compañero. Volvió a inflar sus mejillas cuando vio la caja vacía.- _

_-Anda y mira en la cocina, niña.- Rió con dulzura observando como su compañera abandonaba el lugar en busca de más galletas, pisando con fuerza el suelo, fingiendo estar molesta. _

_Bajó hasta la cocina, y rebuscó, pero no encontró nada. Genial, ese imbécil se había tragado todo. Con otro puchero en el rostro, subió de nuevo las escaleras camino a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a su novio. Pero, vio como una hoja de papel se reflejaba con la luz del sol. Se acercó a ella y la retiró con sumo cuidado: Ey, me he ido a por más galletas tuyas, niña. Te quiero. Y, no sonrías que me enamoro._

La hoja comenzó a mojarse, gota a gota, por las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer en el rostro de la chica. Quería volver a estar con él. A su lado, que la cuidase y le diera cariño. Que le besara las mejillas cuando estuviera mal y la boca cuando se lo pidiera. Que él sonriera cada mañana y le alegrara el día. Que le dijera esos ''_buenos días, mi princesa'' _cada mañana. Quería todo de él. ¿Por qué su padre fue capaz de ello?

Se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza aquella hoja, dejando que aquellas lágrimas recorrieran de nuevo su rostro. No le importaba nada más, tan solo quería estar con él. Para siempre.

-No llores, mi niña. Te amaré siempre.- La joven abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Se levantó del suelo y miró su habitación. Imposible. No podía ser él...- Te amo.- Gritó su nombre volviendo a llorar. Le necesitaba. Le quería. Le amaba. Sitió una brisa suaves acariciar sus mejillas. Volvió a abrir los ojos incrédula.- Te protegeré, princesa.- Fue lo último que oyó antes de sentir una brisa chocar suavemente con sus labios. Era él, su novio, su amor, su vida.

**Sip, algo... eh... ¿raro? Peero dulce. C: (?) Bueno, no voy a enrollarme mucho porque tengo que irme a casa de una amiga. :3 Y, una cosita rápida, si tenéis Twitter, seguidme: Miki_FuckYou. *-* Os seguiré, lo prometo. :3 **

**Un abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-chan~. **


End file.
